Hothead
Hotheads are pathetic creatures that should be ejected from any and all particular locations as soon as possible. They can be recognized by their short stature and abnormally high facial and/or cranial temperature, which prevents them from making sound judgements as their minds are constantly clouded by hotheadedness. This causes them to experience frequent bouts of petty anger, which in turns generates even more heat. In a case of life imitating art, the concept of a hothead has been found to have been first discussed in the post-credit scenes, with Peter Foley's famous line of "someone get this hothead outta here!", before hotheadedness began being noted in the real world. Some speculate that Dr. Pavelheer's researches, desired by Bane in the post-credit scenes, would have involved harnessing the heat of a hothead's cranium as an energy source. See also: Category:Hotheads Psychology Their main purpose in life is to prevent the Fire from Rising, which they do by (unsuccessfully) opposing Baneposters. This is not to be confused with the uninitiated, who merely do not understand or partake in Baneposting. Fortunately, Hotheads are cowardly beings who will usually stand down as soon as they are called out on their hotheadedness. It is unclear why Hotheads do not want to see the Fire Rise, but it is most likely a primitive survival strategy, as making the Fire Rise could potentially increase their cranial temperature to lethal levels. Ironically, the more a Hothead will attempt to prevent the Fire from Rising, the more hotheaded they will get as a result. Warning Signs of Hotheadedness: within their vicinity.]] * Head being heated to the touch * Claiming that size = height, and that Bane is therefore a Small Guy * Accusing Bravo Nolan of being a hack, poor dialogue writer etc. * Baneblocking (Attempting to prevent or interrupt Baneposting) * Claiming that Baneposting is not always relevant to the discussion at hand * Claiming that constant Baneposting lowers the quality of forums * Steam coming out of ears * Visible redness, heat distortion or flames around the head * In posession of a fire extinguisher * Wanting to go in there before we know what's down there Hotheadedness in Media * The archetypal hothead in Baneposting culture, John Blake, first appears in the Post-Credit Scenes of Christopher Nolan'sBRAVO NOLAN The Plane Scene * Hotheadedness is a regular topic in Baneposting OC and is frequently discussed in works of Baneposting scholarship * Some Banescholars (or covert hotheads) interpret characters within the Plane Scene as demonstrating symptoms of hotheadedness - see this screencap ,MEMETIC HAZARD - DO NOT OPEN IF DIAGNOSED PRONE TO HOTHEADEDNESS for example * The experimental hiphop group Death Grips address hotheadedness as the primary subject of their 2016 single Hot Head Hotheads in the Real World In the post-Plane Scene world, scholars are increasingly recognizing Baneposting as a developed, reliably drawn upon mode of both professional and casual communication, and a familiarity with Baneposting then a growing requirement for vocational and interpersonal success in life, and at least an acceptance of Baneposting as a basic requirement for being able to effectively function in one's day-to-day activities. Consequently, hotheads can be seen to be at a major disadvantage in life, and potentially a threat to all of those around them. Some representatives have proposed deporting the hotheads to such undeveloped places as Uzbekistan and Gotham City in an attempt to keep them away from centers of Baneposting activity. Known Hotheads * Moderators of /tv/ * Officer John Blake * [[Movie insider "C"|'Movie insider "C"']] * Bob Chipman, the MovieBob * Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Hillary Clinton References Category:People